Ways to annoy opera characters
by madamasharpless24601
Summary: Lists of ways to annoy characters from various operas. Will be updating periodically as I see more operas. R&R if you like! –madamasharpless24601
1. 35 ways to annoy Leporello

1\. Ask him why he doesn't get a new master

2\. Tell him that just because he's only Don Giovanni's servant doesn't make him any less evil than Don Giovanni

3\. Run as he goes after you

4\. Tell him you think Don Giovanni should give him a raise

5\. Ask him where his name is in the catalog

6\. Dodge his punches

7\. Dye his hair pink

8\. Dye Don Giovanni's hair pink and blame it on Leporello

9\. Ask him how that thing with Donna Elvira went

10\. Laugh as he stands there confused

11\. Then tell him Donna Elvira likes him

12\. Watch as she slaps him when he asks her about it

13\. Laugh

14\. Ask him over and over again why he is just Leporello and not Don Leporello—no matter how many times he tells you why, keep asking him!

15\. Tell him you saw Don Giovanni seducing his wife and she was falling for it

16\. Watch him cry

17\. Tell the Commendatore statue that Leporello really killed him: he and Don Giovanni had just switched clothes like in the beginning!

18\. Laugh as the statue comes to life and goes after Leporello

19\. Laugh at how the statue calling "Leporello" doesn't sound right like when he sings "Don Giovanni"

20\. Tell him you think his catalog aria is the stupidest aria ever written in the history of opera and that it's worse than that bit from _Le Nozze di Figaro_ that he hates

21\. Then play the music from _Le Nozze di Figaro_ that he hates over and over and over again

22\. *major spoiler* Tell him you wish he got dragged down to Hell too because he deserved it

23\. Tell Don Ottavio that Leporello was really the one who tried to seduce Donna Anna and killed her father

24\. Laugh as Don Ottavio goes after Leporello (seriously, though, what's Don Ottavio going to

do to him?)

25\. Repeat steps 23 and 24 with Masetto—tell him Leporello tried to seduce Zerlina

26\. Watch as Don Giovanni yells at him for all this confusion and madness

27\. Make him wear a dress

28\. One that belongs to Donna Anna

29\. In public

30\. Laugh

31\. Laugh _again_ as Don Giovanni thinks LEPORELLO is Donna Anna and tries to seduce him

32\. Laugh AGAIN as Don Giovanni yells at him _again_ for tricking him into trying to seduce his own servant

33\. Make him watch _Les Pêcheurs de Perles_ with you and when Nadir and Zurga sing their famous duet, say, "Aww, that's just like you and Don Giovanni!"

34\. Then say, "Or at least you _wish_ it was like you and Don Giovanni."

35\. Laugh as he cries -or- if he tries to punch you, dodge his punches—again


	2. 20 ways to annoy Sharpless (Butterfly)

1\. Pull a Pinkerton on him: gain his trust (which might take a while), make him fall in love with you (if you're a guy dress up as a girl) and then abandon him

2\. When you finally do return to him, slap him when he tries to kiss you

3\. Then reveal that you don't really love him and the whole thing was just a ruse

4\. While he gapes at you at a loss for words, make fun of him for not being able to see that you were pranking him while he was able to predict what Pinkerton would do to Butterfly after one second

5\. Tell him that Pinkerton has a huge crush on him

6\. And that he told you he would NEVER do to him what he did to Butterfly

7\. When he doesn't believe you, set him up on a blind date with Pinkerton

8\. Blindfold him long before the date and Krazy Glue the blindfold onto his head

9\. Insist on being his escort and dressing him up for his date (which he still has no idea is with Pinkerton)

10\. When he says no, cry until you get your way

11\. When he finally agrees, dress him up as a ballerina (pink tutu and HUGE red flower behind his ear)

12\. With butterfly wings (see what I did there?)

13\. And pointe shoes

14\. Make him walk en pointe and turned out until the date is over

15\. Dye his hair mint green

16\. With fluorescent orange highlights

17\. When he finally arrives at the date with you in tow, rip the blindfold off his head really hard

18\. Laugh at his reaction to his date being Pinkerton

19\. Give him a mirror so he can see how you dressed him

20\. Run

A/N: I know these are just so cruel, but I actually love Sharpless, so no real torture is intended to him or any of these characters. I promise.


	3. 50 ways to annoy Figaro

Steal all his barber supplies

Film him as he freaks out

Sing "FIGARO, FIGARO, FEEEEEEEGAROOOOOOOOOO!" really loudly whenever you see him coming

Follow him around doing this all day long

Laugh as this attracts unwanted attention and embarrasses him

Become a better barber than he is

Rub it in his face nonstop that you're better

Force him to come to your shop for an appointment because he is REALLY long overdue for a haircut

When he tells you how he wants his hair done, keep interrupting him

Then blindfold him and tell him you'll give him a taste of his own medicine

Don't let him look until you're done

Shave some of his hair off in seven horizontal stripes across his head

Permanently tattoo Cherubino's face on both sides of his head on each of the bald spots

Then color the remaining seven stripes of hair all the colors of the rainbow

Permanently tattoo all the words to _Largo al factotum_ around his neck like a huge necklace

When he sees all this and freaks out, tell him you made it bad on purpose to make fun of how bad of a barber he is

But you still weren't as bad as him at his best

When he freaks out about the aria necklace, say he shouldn't be so mad because he needs a way to remember the lyrics

When he asks you how the hell they're supposed to help him around his neck, say he spends way too much time in front of the mirror so he'll see them all the time

Tell him Susanna is leaving him for the Count

Film him as he has a mental breakdown

Post the video on YouTube

Title it, "Severely Mentally Ill Failing Barber has Mental Breakdown"

Laugh as it goes viral and he freaks out

Then use the video as an ad to promote his business

Laugh as it doesn't and he loses a bunch of clients

Tell him that since Susanna left him, he'll have to marry his own mother after all

Rant about how disgusting this/he is

Then say that his mother's probably the only one who would marry him with that terrible rainbow haircut anyway

Ask him what he was thinking when he got it

When he tries to punch you, smash a pie in his face and run

Laugh as he runs after you with the pie all over his face

Then tell him you were just kidding and that the Count actually has a huge crush on him

Replace all his hair products that you stole from his barber shop with marshmallow sauce

Also replace all his personal hair products with marshmallow sauce

Laugh as he uses the marshmallow sauce on six of his clients and loses them

Then laugh at his own hair which is just _plastered_ with marshmallow sauce

Draw a unicorn on his forehead while he's asleep

With a permanent marker

A pink one

When he yells at you, say that no one can prove you did it

Then find Susanna and tell her that her husband has a rather violent nature and jumps to conclusions way too quickly

Laugh as she "kind of agrees" and they argue

Whenever you go to his house (provided he hasn't banned you by now), always enter and exit through the window

Ruin all his flowers while doing this

When he tells you to stop, protest that he let Cherubino do this, so why not you?

No matter how much he explains the situation, refuse to accept his explanation

Say, "WAAAAHHH! YOU'RE A MEANIE!" and start to cry like a little kid

Buy a huge box of glitter, hide in his ceiling, and when he's getting dressed, dump it on him

Laugh as he chases you around the neighborhood covered in glitter and wearing nothing but his favorite squirrel underpants (LOL)


	4. 25 ways to annoy Escamillo (Carmen)

Tell him he really shouldn't be so conceited and boast about his job all the time

Because it's nothing to be proud of (like, seriously, dude, is risking your life riding bulls all there is to it?)

And also, no one cares

Set his ringtone to _La fleur que tu m'avais jetée_

Dye his hair lavender while he's asleep

Whenever you see him coming, just start laughing really loudly at him

Throw a flower at him with a note saying "Love, your favorite corporal" on it

Steal his awesome bullfighting outfit that he wears in Act IV

Make him wear Carmen's best dress to his next bullfight instead

Then tell him he has to sing and dance to _L'amour est un oiseau rebelle_ when he gets in the ring

When he doesn't do it, sic ALL the bulls that are there after him

Sic a racehorse on him

And a mountain lion

And an orangutan

And a herd of wild horses

And 10,000,000,000,000,000 angry roosters

And a Martian

All at different bullfights

Make him watch _Frozen_ with you, and compare him to Hans because of his self-absorbedness, or to Kristoff because of his smell, or to Olaf because of his rather unshapely, rather large, rather orange nose

Whenever he tries to say anything to you (provided he is still speaking to you at this point), look at him strangely and say, "Sorry, but I'm already involved with someone else"

Call him Essie, or Camille, or Camilla, and as many other feminine variants of his name you can think of

Ask him to make a list for you of girly versions of his name that you can call him

When he says no, have Don José arrest him

Tell him that as long as he keeps it up with the arrogance, love will _never_ be waiting for him

And finally, tell him it was all his fault that Don José killed Carmen


	5. 30 ways to annoy Rodolfo (La Bohème)

1\. Throw all his writing into the fireplace—even the good stuff. _Especially_ the good stuff.

2\. Burn it

3\. Laugh at his reaction

4\. Then say, "Oh, well, it was terrible anyway"

5\. Tell him Mimì doesn't like him anymore and she only stayed around so he would give her her key back

6\. When he asks her if it's true, laugh as she dumps him for thinking such a thing

7\. Then tell him that it's okay because she'll die soon anyway

8\. Or tell him that the only reason Mimì chose him is because Marcello's taken, Colline's an objectophiliac, and Schaunard's just weird

9\. After Mimì dies make him wear the pink bonnet he gave her out in public

10\. Ask him if he's secretly gay for Marcello

11\. Or Colline

12\. Or Schaunard

13\. Then ask if he'll go for one of them now that Mimì is dead

14\. Make him write a book about his life with Mimì and his life after her death

15\. Read it out loud in front of him

16\. In a really whiny, annoying voice

17\. Then say you're reading it in his voice

18\. After you're done reading tell him it's terrible

19\. Publish it without him knowing

20\. Then give it bad reviews posing as five different book critics using five different pseudonyms

21\. When he finds out, laugh as he freaks out

22\. Steal his checks to Benoit so his rent doesn't get paid

23\. Tell him he's a terrible character and didn't deserve to be played by Pavarotti

24\. Insult _Che Gelida Manina_ (just kidding, I love it)

25\. Give him Mimì's key as a Christmas present the year after she dies

26\. And her candle

27\. Then make him watch the scene where they sing _O Soave Fanciulla_

28\. Tell him he should have been nicer to her and not have accused her of being flirtatious

29\. But now it's too late and she's gone forever

30\. Laugh as he starts crying


	6. 30 ways to annoy Mimì (La Bohème)

1\. Steal her key and don't give it back

2\. So she has to live in the garret with Rodolfo

3\. And her TB will get worse faster

4\. Then say, "That's okay, though; you won't suffer for as long that way"

5\. When she goes crying to Rodolfo, tell her he went gay for Marcello

6\. After she and Rodolfo sing _O Soave Fanciulla_ , applaud only Rodolfo profusely

7\. Then turn to her and say, "That high C was a little flat, don't you think?"

8\. Tell her the bonnet looks terrible with her dark hair

9\. And that she should dye it blonde because Rodolfo only likes blondes

10\. Then dye her hair blonde while she's asleep

11\. Then run out of her room and slam the door so she wakes up

12\. Then within earshot, yell, "Rodolfo! She's dead!"

13\. Ask her repeatedly why she embroiders flowers

14\. Because you think it's stupid

15\. Tell her you and only you know why they call her Mimì when her real name is Lucia

16\. Then don't tell her why, no matter how many times she asks you

17\. Grab her hands and say, "Oh, my God, your hands are FREEZING!"

18\. Then ask her if Musetta got her that muff for her hands yet

19\. Laugh as she looks at you confused

20\. Ask her if she stole any of her wealthy lover's money before returning to Rodolfo

21\. When she says no, accuse her of lying to you

22\. Try to spoon feed her

23\. When she refuses protest that the metal spoon will stick to her hands because they're so cold (yes, I know this isn't scientifically possible)

24\. Butcher the high notes in _Si, mi Chiamano Mimì_ whenever you see her (if you're a soprano, just keep going flat)

25\. Take her to see _La Bohème_ at the Met but be really late so you only get to see the fourth act where she dies

26\. Tell her that was the only part you really wanted to see

27\. Then film her crying as she watches her own death scene

28\. Ask her if she has schizophrenia because she has two names (Mimì and Lucia)

29\. Tell her Rodolfo told you he was going to break up with her

30\. Call her Lucia di Lammermoor


	7. 30 ways to annoy Marcello (La Bohème)

1\. Tell him you saw Musetta cheating on him

2\. And it wasn't even the first time

3\. While he cries just sit there and stare at him with your best "judging you" face

4\. Then right after she dumps him when he yells at her for cheating, say, "Just kidding!"

5\. When he yells at _you_ , mock everything that he says

6\. Then mock everything that he says for the next two weeks

7\. Slather red paint all over his best painting

8\. When he starts flipping shit, film him

9\. Then mock everything he said while flipping shit

10\. Make him go on a jewelry shopping spree with you (even if you are a guy)

11\. Blow all his money on jewelry for yourself (again, even if you're a guy)

12\. Do this on the day his rent is due

13\. When he yells at you about his rent being due, suggest that he borrow money from Alcindoro

14\. Then say, "Oh, never mind; he might not lend you any because of how much he's already spent on Musetta"

15\. Laugh as he gets mad

16\. Tell him repeatedly he needs glasses

17\. Because his painting sucks

18\. Dye his hair multiple colors

19\. Using his best paint set

20\. Ask him why he's so stubborn

21\. Because it isn't becoming in a man

22\. Then tell him you think Musetta wouldn't keep going after other guys if only he were nicer

23\. Tell him he's ugly

24\. And you think Alcindoro is cuter than him

25\. Stare at his face really hard and say, "Hmm, we _really_ need to do something about that RBF"

26\. Force him to play truth or dare with you and the rest of the Bohemians

27\. Dare him to switch clothes with Musetta

28\. Then dare him to switch arias with Musetta

29\. And then say, "Oh, right, you don't _have_ an aria"

30\. When he gets mad, run outside as fast as you can screaming, "Marcello's a psychopath! Marcello's a psychopath!"


	8. 30 ways to annoy Musetta (La Bohème)

1\. Ask her why she's such a goddamn drama queen all the time

2\. Tell her Marcello told you confidentially that it's a huge turn-off for him

3\. Then rant about how you can't stress the _confidentially_ part enough

4\. When she runs to talk to Marcello about this, tell her he went gay for Alcindoro

5\. Laugh as she has a mental breakdown

6\. Ask her to give you her earrings

7\. When she says no, say, "But you sold them for Mimì!"

8\. Laugh as she looks at you confused

9\. Then complain about how she likes Mimì better than you

10\. Rant about how unfair this is

11\. Tell her her singing sucks

12\. And her dress is ugly

13\. On Halloween make her go trick or treating with you with Schaunard's underwear on her head

14\. And you yourself dress as a sumo wrestler/clown/deranged gorilla and tell her that you went as her

15\. When she cries, tell her to stop being such a drama queen

16\. Tell her that every time she gets upset over anything for the next week

17\. Call her at 3 in the morning

18\. When she says she needs her beauty rest, say, "What beauty?"

19\. Laugh as she cries

20\. Then taunt her about how she can't slap you because you're on the phone

21\. Then avoid her for the next week like she's some kind of scary disease

22\. When the others ask you why you're avoiding her, say it's because she's crazy and wants to slap you for no reason whatsoever

23\. Run as she catches up to you and tries to slap you

24\. Throw mud pies in her face whenever she gets close enough to slap you

25\. Then say that they made a huge improvement

26\. And _then_ say, "You know what else is a huge improvement? _RENT'_ s remastered version of your waltz!"

27\. Laugh as she freaks out about her aria being stolen by _RENT_

28\. Then make fun of her for not knowing about it

29\. Take her to go see _RENT_

30\. Whenever _RENT'_ s version of her waltz comes on, start squeeing like a fangirl because this version is just so much better without her singing!


	9. 30 ways to annoy Colline (La Bohème)

1\. Tell him his coat is ugly

2\. And he looks even uglier in it

3\. Steal all his philosophy/ language books

4\. Put millipedes in the pockets instead

5\. Follow him around everywhere

6\. When he asks what you are doing, say, "Trying to slow down your book-selling business"

7\. When he glares at you, say, "Oh, wait, it's already failing anyway"

8\. Dye his hair pink

9\. Dye his coat pink

10\. Hot pink

11\. Then spray paint "I love Schaunard" on it

12\. In rainbow colors

13\. When he yells at you, say that you just thought he'd look better in pink

14\. Then since he doesn't like it, shave his hair off while he's asleep

15\. Then give his now pink coat hair plugs out of his now pink hair

16\. Throw a snowball at him

17\. When he freaks out, say, "Oh, I'm sorry, I meant to hit that coat of yours, not you"

18\. Ask him why he's in love with an inanimate object

19\. Tell him he's the whiniest character in _La Bohème_

20\. Force him to sing tenor arias for you on your birthday (he's a bass)

21\. Like " _Nessun Dorma_ "

22\. And " _Che Gelida Manina_ "

23\. While he's reading, strap him to his chair

24\. Steal his coat

25\. Then tell him you gave it to Schaunard and told him to do whatever he pleases with it

26\. Record his reaction

27\. Post it on YouTube

28\. Then when you reveal that it was all a joke and let him put his coat back on, record his "reunion" with his coat

29\. Send it to TLC for a _My Strange Addiction_ special

30\. When he finds out and starts chasing you around the neighborhood while wearing his coat, keep running through gross obstacles until his coat becomes absolutely filthy beyond repair


	10. 30 ways to annoy Schaunard (La Bohème)

1\. Say his name wrong in every possible way

2\. Keep asking him if he loves Mimì

3\. When he says no for literally the thousandth (LOL) time, run and tell Rodolfo that he likes her anyway

4\. Laugh as Rodolfo yells at him

5\. Become one of his music students and tell him you'll pay him back next time

6\. Then don't

7\. Take five more classes without ever paying him

8\. Tell him he's a jerk for not just leaving Mimì alone with Rodolfo when she was about to die

9\. Then tell him not to be so annoying and nosy in the future

10\. Call him a puppy dog for doing so this time

11\. Get him a dog collar

12\. And a leash

13\. When he brings home dinner for everyone, put everything on his plate onto yours and say, "No dogs at the table"

14\. Then make him eat dog food under the table

15\. A full serving

16\. For a 180 pound dog

17\. Then rant about how great all the food he brought home is

18\. After dinner, take him for a walk

19\. Make him go on all fours

20\. Then make him go to the bathroom outside whenever he has to go

21\. Ask him if he's in love with Colline

22\. Tell him that even though he's the funny character of _La Bohème_ , he really isn't all that funny

23\. Except maybe a little bit, but not in a good way

24\. Tell him that Marcello should have gotten an aria instead of him

25\. Destroy all his musical instruments/tear up all his sheet music

26\. When he freaks out, look at him with a really innocent face and say that you're just doing the world a favor

27\. Tell him that if he steals Colline's coat and ruins it with Marcello's paint, you'll let him off of his leash

28\. Laugh as he tries to do it and Colline beats him up

29\. Then make his leash even tighter

30\. And last but not least, tell him that he's more annoying than all the ways of annoying each character put together


	11. 40 ways to annoy the Turandot characters

When Turandot gives Calàf his first riddle _(What is born at night and dies at dawn?),_ run up to him and whisper that the answer is nightshade blossoms

When she gives him the second riddle ( _what flickers red and warm like a flame, but is not fire?)_ whisper to him that the answer is hot sauce

And when she gives him the third riddle _(what is ice which gives you fire and which your fire freezes still more?)_ whisper to him that the answer is, "Are you stupid? That isn't even scientifically possible"

Solve ALL of Turandot's riddles correctly (The real answers are hope, blood, and Turandot)

Then reveal all the answers to all of China

Ask Timur what made him such a bad king that he lost everything and ended up the way he is now

Steal Turandot's awesome headpiece

Use it as a menorah, even if you don't celebrate Hanukkah and regardless of whether or not it _is_ Hannukah/Christmas

After you've had your candle fun, make Timur wear it

Painstakingly bobby pin it onto his head and say, "Here, now you can wear Turandot's crown and pretend you're king again"

Rant to Liù about how much you hate _Signore, Ascolta!_

Tell her that you like that other aria of hers much better, but you can't remember its name

You know, the one where *spoiler* she dies

Ask Turandot why she's so cold and heartless

Turn the castle into a haunted house for Halloween

When the king (Turandot's father, not Timur) yells at you, say, "Hey, _I'm_ not the one who mounted all these princes' heads out here"

Give Turandot a pointed look when you say this

When she glares at you, stare her down until she blinks

When she finally does blink, point in her face and laugh, "Ha! You blinked. I win!"

Try not to get executed (or skillfully talk your way out of it and leave everyone facepalming)

Blast _Nessun Dorma_ all night throughout the entire kingdom so that no one gets any sleep

Ask the king how _he_ likes being forced not to sleep

Skillfully talk your way out of another execution

Ask to talk to Turandot and when she comes to see what you want, say, "Butterfly! I've come for the baby."

When she looks at you confused, say, "Oh, sorry. Wrong opera."

Stick a huge sign on Calàf's back that says, "MY NAME IS CALÀF" in huge, red, capital block letters

Tell Liù that you think it's awfully skeptical how protective she is of Calàf

Ask her if she's secretly in love with him

No matter her answer, tell Timur that she is and that you think they should get married

Because you honestly thought he raised his son better than to go after a cold-hearted spoiled princess

Then say, "Oh, _riiiiiight,_ you weren't there for him!" (In Act I it's revealed that Timur is Calàf's long-lost father)

Constantly confuse Ping, Pang, and Pong with each other

Switch all their outfits so that everyone else confuses them with each other

Drug them so that they confuse _each other_ with each other (A/N: okay, I'll stop now…)

Ask them if they play Ping-Pong with Ping and Pong playing and Pang as the referee

Because if not then it would be called Ping-Pang or Pang-Pong

Tell Calàf that you think it's kind of masochistic how he fell instantly in love with Turandot after seeing her order the prince of Persia to be executed

Send him to a psych ward for his masochist problems

Make Turandot watch Twilight over and over until she says that she wants to be loved

And finally, make everybody else watch the entire Twilight series five times straight


	12. 20 ways to annoy Madama Butterfly

Tell her that Pinkerton is never coming back

Ask her to teach you how to fly

When she says she can't fly, start to throw a fit

Wait for Pinkerton with her and start to sing, "99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer…" at the top of your lungs

Then tell her that Suzuki left for good because she couldn't stand the wait any longer

Address her as Madama Butterfly, and when she tells you to call her Madama Pinkerton, continue to call her Madama Butterfly

Then point out to her that the title of the opera is Madama Butterfly, not Madama Pinkerton

Tell her that she's too freaking young to get married

Steal her father's knife

Tell her that Pinkerton went gay for Sharpless

And they're getting married

Tomorrow

And that Pinkerton wants her to be in America by tomorrow to be the best man

Hum the tune of _Un bel di, vedremo_ so often that even she gets sick of it

Sneak up on her, jump on her back, and say, "Ha! I broke your fragile wings."

Then say, "Oh wait, never mind, Pinkerton beat me to it."

Dress up as Calàf from _Turandot_ and show up on her doorstep singing _Nessun Dorma_

When she looks at you confused, say, "Oh, whoops. Wrong opera."

Or better yet, dress up as Pinkerton and run up the hill toward her house yelling, "Butterfly!" and when she runs to meet you thinking you're Pinkerton, rip off the Pinkerton outfit to reveal that it's you

Record her reaction/flipping out at you


	13. 20 ways to annoy Don Ottavio

1\. Call him a whiny little sh*t

2\. Tell him that Donna Anna is never really going to marry him

3\. Whenever he asks you a favor, ask him if he would mind waiting, oh, a year or so

4\. Mention all the things Don Giovanni has done to hurt him and Donna Anna until you get him ranting about how he's going to kill Don Giovanni

5\. When he's done ranting say, "At least Don Giovanni means what he says."

6\. Even though it isn't true

7\. Laugh as he gets offended

8\. Take him on a surprise trip to Toys R Us and offer to lend him money for whatever he wants

9\. When he asks you why Toys R Us, say you thought it most fitting for where he is mentally

10\. When he cries say, "See? You proved my point!"

11\. When he says he doesn't want anything, force him to get something anyway

12\. When a week has gone by and he hasn't paid you back for his stuffed giraffe, trash his entire house with Silly String as punishment

13\. Then make him clean it up because it's high time he's done his chores

14\. When he's walking on a hard floor, trip him so he falls flat on his face

15\. After the bleeding has stopped, say, "Aww, would some milk and cookies make it better?"

16\. Then give him Oreos with toothpaste filling

17\. Laugh as he takes a bite and freaks out at you

18\. Then say, "Oh, come on, I know you're not really going to do anything to me."

19\. And finally, tell him that Donna Anna left him for Don Giovanni….

20\. Even though he killed her father


End file.
